<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хаккай наблюдает by Линда (Ailinaline)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093393">Хаккай наблюдает</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailinaline/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B0'>Линда (Ailinaline)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Reflection, Self-Reflection, kinda Free Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailinaline/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как меняется перспектива, когда из двух "я" почему-то образуется "мы".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Hakkai &amp; Sha Gojyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хаккай наблюдает</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хаккай наблюдает. И ищет второе дно. Находит третье… шестое… восьмое даже. Второго — нет: лицо у Годз<strong><em>ё</em></strong> — одно. И нет щитов — лишь пряди волос на страже.</p>
<p>Цвет<em><strong>а</strong></em>м вина и вины не расплавить лёд, а между ними, к счастью, полно торосов.</p>
<p>…Он может его убить — и, может, убьет. ...И кто здесь «он» в этой мысли — вопрос вопросов.</p>
<p>Хаккай наблюдает — и копит за фактом факт, деталь к детали, чтоб только сложить осталось: дым сигарет; анекдоты; внезапно — такт и чуткие пальцы; шальные глаза; усталость. Годзё не умеет готовить, стирать и шить. (Он сам считает иначе.) ...Меж тем, бесспорно, уборка полезна для разума и души, но слово «карма» приходит на ум упорно...</p>
<p>Годзё нелогичен, - и это какой-то ад: казалось бы, всё наконец-то понятно стало, но он говорит: «Посмотри, блин, какой закат!» - и паззлы приходится вновь собирать с начала.</p>
<p>Хаккай наблюдает. И ловит себя на том, что это не осторожность — потребность глаза: подобно тому, как следишь за водой, огнем... Рефлекс, привычка, случайность, инстинкт - всё сразу. (Нет, в самом деле: конечно, Хаккай не слеп - и, в общем, жив. Как ходячая неустойка.)</p>
<p>...Годзё — парадокс! — и огонь, и вода... и хлеб. И ветер тоже. Да, в голове. Но не только.</p>
<p>Годзё легко выпадает из всех систем, прогнозов и планов. Плюет на рамки и числа. Он не умеет жить для себя. Совсем. Зато умеет вправлять потроха и смыслы.</p>
<p>Они на двоих делят кофе и горизонт. Так мало. Так много. Над кем пошутили боги?..</p>
<p>...Хаккай достает из кладовки еще один зонт и в ночь уходит совсем не по той дороге...</p>
<p>...Хаккай наблюдает - чтоб мимо и сталь, и яд.</p>
<p>Хаккай замечает: о красное можно греться.</p>
<p>Хаккай просто смотрит — и ловит ответный взгляд.</p>
<p>Хаккай наблюдает. И прячет улыбку. В сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>